Prom
by TrampledRose
Summary: This is requested by Bethan Forever. I hope all of you like it, but without picking favorites, I hope she loves it! First chapter is just to tll you all that's going on, so next chapterwill be better, I PROMise. Get it?
1. Asking

_**Requested by Bethan Forever. This is for you, girl! Hope you luvz it! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!**_

_Prom_

_Getting a date_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

A pair of hands cover my eyes while I'm walking home from school Wednesday.

"Guess who." I smiled.

"I don't know, maybe it's vampire?"

"Try again."

"Well, it can be another seer."

"You're clueless."

"Oh, I know now! It's my boyfriend." I took his hands off and turned to hug him. By him, I mean Benny. It's a really long story, really. But in short, we've been dating for four months. And I've never been happier. Instead of returning the hug, he pulls me away and kisses me. After a minute, he pulls away.

"Ethan, I have a very important question for you." I nodded.

"Anything, Benny."

"Well, you know... um, with prom coming up and all... I was wondering if you wanted to come, er, with me." Oh my gosh, I completly forgot about prom! In just three days, too. Beny was turning pink and wouldn't meet my eyes. It was adorable. He took my silence the wrong way.

"I-I mean, if your'e busy, or something that's fine, really. I just thought... if you wern't... if you would, er, like to come with me." I grinned and kissed him. I pulled away soon after.

"You're so cute when you blush. And yes, of course. But one question." He nodded.

"Which one of us is wearing the dress and which the tux?" He laughed.

"Well, you can wear the dress or tux, if you want, but I'm not wearing either."

"Me either." We walked to my house together.

.'-~"~-'.

Aftre he left, I grabbed my phone and dialed Sarah's number. Soon, she picked up.

"_Hello_?"

"Sarah, I need your help, quick. I don't know what to do."

"_Ethan, what's wrong? Are you okay_?"

"No, I'm freaking out! Benny just asked me to the prom and I have no idea what to wear!" Sarah sighed.

"You won't believe how much you just scared me! I'll be right over!"

"Bye."

Two minutes later, she was waiting at my window. I opened it.

"You can come in."

"Thanks." She climbed though and grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me EXACTLY what happened." I told her everything that happened since the time I left school. I tell Sarah everything that goes on between us, mostly because I know I can go to her for advice. She's great at that.

"So now, I don't know what to wear. And as you can see, I'm going crazy." She nodded and went over to my closet.

Oh boy.

I thought, sitting on my bed. After what felt like forever, she pulled out of the litter called my closet.

"Oh boy, I was using vampire speed too. You need to go shopping." My heart fell. I hate shopping.

"I can't. I don't know how to pick out superior outfits like you. And Jane's got me broke."

Sarah looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm paying, and I'm coming, duh! I could never trust you with that! We'll go tomorrow." I nodded. Tomorrow.

**_Nothing much now, but it'll get good, I swear! ~TrampledRose_**


	2. Shopping

**_So, I hope you like it, Bethan Forever! And all other's that reviewed, thanks a lot! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Prom_

_Shopping_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

The next day, Thursday, three days before prom, school was really boring, guys everywhere were asking girls out, some failing, others earning kisses. During lunch, Sarah got asked out by a boy named Shane. She said yes.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Sarah asked Ethan when Shane left. They didn't see Benny turned to look at them.

"Of course." She smiled. Benny made a weird face and the bell rang for next class.

_~Benny's P.O.V~_

I wouldn't talk to him for a while after that. Ethan and Sarah left together and I felt sick. But I had things to do anyway: I need a new outfit for prom. I got to the mall and went to the males teen section and got a tight blue shirt and skinny jeans. I heard laughing and saw Ethan and Sarah. I sighed. Ethan saw me and tried to say hi and come over, but I scoffed and left the pay line he and Sarah were in. Sarah turned to Ethan and said something I couldn't hear. He turned from me. After a minute, Sarah giggled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sir! I said that will be $38.56."

"Oh, sorry." I handed her forty dollars. "Keep the change." I grabbed my bag and left as quickly as possible.

_**Okay! I made a mistake last chapter, the three days till prom started today, in this chapter. So prom is on Saturday. ~TrampledRose**_


	3. Day Two

**_I'm so glad you like it so far, Bethan Forever! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Prom_

_Day two: Closer_

~3rd Person's P.O.V.~

Benny had steered clear of both his boyfriend and Sarah the rest of the day and though school the next day, canceling the plans for that night. Ethan was torn, and came anyway to make sure he was okay. He knocked on the front door. Grandma Weir answered.

"Thank goodness you're here, Ethan. Benny won't come out of his room, or answer the door. If anyone can talk to him, it's you, being his boyfriend." Ethan had forgot she knew, but needed to see Benny. Nodding curtly, he followed her up.

"He's been weird since school yesterday. I don't know why, but he hasn't said a word the whole time." She sighed.

"I just hope he eats soon. He won't take his dinner and didn't eat his breakfast this morning."

"He didn't have lunch either. Said he had a big breakfast." He stresed, knocking on his door sharply.

"Benny, it's me. Open the door or Grandma Weir will charm it off!"

"Go away, Ethan. I thought you would go home with Sarah."

"Why would I do that?"

"Forget it. Just leave." Ethan turned and nodded to Grandma Weir. She returned it and raised her hands. The door snapped off, revealing Benny laying facedown on his bed.

"I'm not leaving until you eat. I mean it... _please_, Benny." The boy begged. Benny sighed and turned, showing his red and puffy eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's saying a lot." Ethan joked. Benny's mouth twiched for a fraction of a second.

"If you won't eat, at least tell me what's eating you."

"No." His stomach rumbled. He cringed and looked at it.

"Benny, if you don't eat something, I'll shove it down your throat." He stared at the theatening boy, then sighed.

"Alright, I'll eat. No need for that kind of violence." Sighing, Ethan heard Grandma Weir rush out to get his dinner.

"Why wouldn't you eat, Benny? Is someone being mean to you at school?" He shook his head.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about something else."

"Alright... I can't wait for Prom."

"Me either. Maybe..." He trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Ethan asked curiously. But just then, Grandma Weir rushed in with a full plate.

"Make sure he eats all of it, Ethan. Have you ate yet?" The smaller boy nodded. She smiled and left us. Ethan turned to see Benny shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Benny, slow down! You're gonna choke!" He froze, then slowed down, still eager for it.

"What're you wearing?" He shrugged.

"An outfit." Ethan giggled. After Benny ate, he looked exhausted.

"Ethan?"

"Yea?"

"Is it too late to uncancel those plans for tonight?"

"Of course not." Ethan laid next to him and he put him arm around the smaller boy.

"Goodnight, E."

"Goodnight, B."

**_Tomorrow will bring drama, Tommorrow will bring a clue, but I wouldn't read it, if today, you didn't review! You like? I just made that up! C: ~TrampledRose_**


	4. The Afternoon Before

**_Thank you faithful readers! And Grace, a guest. I want you to have an account very soon! I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Prom_

_The Afternoon Before_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

After school, everyone was ready to go home and prepare for their dates tonight at Prom. It was really buzzing that you get two years detention if you go in the gym a second before 7:30. I spotted Benny and he looked at me.

"Hey, E."

"Hey. Should we go get ready at my house?" He nodded, holding up his backpack. We went to my house, deciding Sarah was the only way we were gonna get there in time.

"We could just use my magic." He suggested.

"We could... if you want to visit a cave or something first."

He scoffed mockingly. "That was a low blow, Ethan." He said grinning.

"Whatever. Uh, I'm gonna go change in the bathroom so you have some privacy." I turned to go, but he grabbed me. I turned back, and his lips met mine, and I responded. He pulled me closer until our bodies touched. I pushed against him, earning a moan. His hands found the edge of my shirt and pulled it up. I pulled back.

"Benny, of all the times we've been alone, you choose Prom night to seduce me?"

"And is it working?" I rolled my eyes.

"Another time, Benny. You'll have to wait." Benny put on a pouty face with his lust-filled eyes. I whimpered, but moved to the door anyway. "Just get dressed." I managed. I closed it behind me and went to the bathroom where my outfit was ready for me to put on. I got naked and put on the skinny jeans, white tank top, and leather jacket Sarah had helped me pick out at the mall. I looked in the mirror and checked myself out. Accepted. I brushed my teeth, hair, and sprayed on some of the best colone I own. I looked pretty good.

I walk out and I'm about to knock on the door to my room, when there's a knock on the front door. I go down the stairs and open the door to see Sarah standing there, waiting for us. She whore a yellow short dress with her her straitened and matching heels.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" She asked.

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

I was done putting everything on, combing my hair, blah blah... you know, I was ready. Ready to get Prom over with so I can take to my house for a little this and that. I was wearing my new outfit of black skinnys and blue t-shirt. Striped, of course. I tip-toed down the stairs and over heard a conversation with Sarah and Ethan.

"You look good tonight." Ethan stated. I heard a girlish giggle.

"You too. Your dates gonna think you look great." I moved down a little to also see what they were doing. Sarah was playing with Ethan's jacket while his hands were in his pockets.

"I hope so. And you're date's gonna think you look excellent." She leaned back and took a good look at him.

"Thank you, Ethan."

"No, thank you, Sarah. I don't think I could've gone to Prom without you." He pointed at his outfit. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"No problem. Now, you wanna go get Benny so we can leave?"

"Sure." I felt used. Angry, sad, hurt. Then finally, numb. I ran to his room and hid in his closet. I chanted a spell, then said a little something before I went in, and put the note I just made on his bed. I closed the door behind me.

_~Ethan's P.O.V.~_

I went to my room and knocked. No responce. I went in and he wasn't there. A piece of paper was on my bed. I picked it up and read:

Ethan-

You should've just told me you still like her. Go have fun tonight.

I have ran away out of town. Do not come look for me. I love you.

-Benny

P.S. Do not look in you're closet. I'm definately not there.

And to think I was worried. I opened the closet door. Benny gasped.

"How did you find me? I thought it said not to look in here!" At this, I laughed.

"Benny, it was almost scary how obvious you made that one." I took him in. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was trying to cover them. I made him stand and get out of there, but he was fighting pretty hard.

"Let go! I don't want to see you!"

"Benny, talk to me! Why do you think I like Sarah?" I forced him on the bed. He tried to stand, so I put my hands in his and sat on him. He finally sighed and stilled himself.

"It started when Sarah said 'Are we still on for tonight?' What the heck am I supposed to think after that?" He said.

"She meant shopping. I wouldn't have this outfit if she didn't help me pick it out."

"W-well, what about just now? You and her are so close now! And 'I bet you're date will think you look excellent'? Ethan, I need you to explain!"

"Her date is Shane, from school. You were there when he asked her to be his date!" Benny blinked.

"I was wondering why he came to our table. I zoned out, really. I was thinking of Prom."

"Benny, do you believe me? Believe that me and Sarah are just friends?"

"I feel like an idiot. I'm so sorry, Ethan." I smiled, leaning down. I was just gonna kiss him till he knew I forgave him, but just then, Sarah knocked on the door.

"You guys, we're gonna be late if we don't go soon! Come on!" I chuckled and got up, offering Benny a hand. He took it and stood.

"And just so you know, I do really like your outfit." He commented.

"You don't look that bad yourself." I purred. We took hands and left.

**_Oh, now we know why Benny why such a b- I mean, jerk. So, next chapter is Prom! ~TrampledRose_**


	5. Prom And Photos

**_Alright! LET'S GET OUR PROM ON PEOPLE! Grab you're date, ask them if they're really gay, then dance with them and wear matching outfits! ANY WHO, I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Prom_

_Prom And Photos_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

When we arrived, Sarah was quickly greeted by her date in an intence way that made me a little uncomfortable. Benny touched my arm and walked off, wanting me to follow. I grabbed his hand as we went in.

Red and blue streamers were everywhere. Boys and girls were wearing so many colors, that the black light with it made me dizzy. To the left was the snack table, complete with sitting tables. To the right was the DJ, who was playing a quick, energetic song that enchanted me to want to dance.

"Wanna go sit down?" Benny called over the music.

"Uh, you go ahead, I have to pee." I wasn't lying. I was about to pee my pants. He nodded and we left.

Oh, sweet relief. When I was done washing my hands, as soon as I walked out of the bathroom, a group of boys came close to me.

"Hey, look, it's the other gay boy." One said, pushing me back. I grunted as my back slammed the wall.

"This one should be back of the school worthy." Said another. I panicked and looked at our table. Of course, I couldn't see it. The others nodded.

"C'mon, dork." He grabbed my jacket and started moving to the door.

"I think you have the wrong dork, Jakob." Said a voice behind us. We all turned around and saw Erica standing there in a long, crimson dress, arms folded across her way too visable chest.

"E-Erica, you look sexy." Jakob studdered out.

"Let Ethan go." She flashed her fangs and all of them ran away. She grinned and turned to me.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"What was that?"

"You used to be a target around here, Ethan, you and Benny. Now you're dating and that makes a hundredfold on the subject. It's also not nice to beat gay kids."

"Well, you sure scared them off."

She laughed. "Complete whimps. The sad thing is, they're vampires too." I laughed. "Also, they slapped Benny just a minute ago. I'd go check on him."

"Oh no. Thanks again, Erica." She smiled as I left. When I saw the table we were sitting in, I saw Benny rubbing his cheek, looking hurt and offended. I went up to him.

"Benny, I'm sorry." I sat by him. "Let me see it." He moved his hand, and I wished he hadn't. I groaned. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"They said you were next, did they hurt you?" I shook my head and told him what happened. He nodded. "I'm really sorry, Benny."

"It wasn't your fault. C'mon, let's go get our prom picture."

"But, you're che-"

He mumbled something and his cheek healed. My jaw fell.

"You're getting better." Was all I could say. He grinned and stood. "C'mon, E. Picture!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the booth. The photo guy looked at us, face turning red. As he positioned us, he kept a steady eye on me. I felt a little warm to the face.

"Alright, smile!" The photo was taken. We went to leave, but the photographers hand caught my wrist. "May I speak to you alone, please?"

"Uh, sure." I looked at Benny and he shrugged. He was gone.

"How old are you?" The man asked.

"Um, 16... why?"

"And your name?"

"E-Ethan."

"I'm Garret. Here's my number. Give me a call when you want a good time. You can just ditch the nerd." He winked at me and turned to his own business. My face felt very hot. I looked at the business card he gave me and saw he was only 20. I shoved it in my pocket, not wanting Benny to see it. I swear he smiled when I did. Benny turned when I tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, what did he want?" He asked.

"Uh, just wanted to give me a job." I lied.

"Really? You took it, right?"

"No way." Benny looked confused, but shrugged it off.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Iono, wanna dance?" Benny grinned. Benny moved beside me, twiching his hips to the beat. I laughed.

Then I heard that the song playing was Dancing In The Dark by Dev. I blushed. He burst out laughing.

"Come on, you said you would dance with me!" He roared over the song. I shook my head.

"Benny, I hate you!" I said. He just smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward. I whimpered.

"Benny, let's go sit down, please. I promise next song!" I said sheepishly. He shook his head, already dancing. But I didn't move, embarrassed to stand here with this song playing. Benny moved closer to me. I gasped when we touched.

"Dance, Ethan. You have to. This is a dancefloor." He whispered. I moved a little and he smirked. It was like this till the song was over. The DJ spoke.

"Alright, my friends. Grab your date, 'cause we're about to slow it down." The DJ was Rory? Woah. A slow song came on. Benny, still smirking, grabbed my waist before I could move away and dart.

"Come on, this won't be as bad as that last one." I sighed.

"I still hate you, like alot, Benny." He grinned and started swaying.

"I-I don't know how to dance." I whispered.

"Just do what I do." He said. I was doing it! I was dancing! With Benny, too. I was so happy, I didn't notice the song was over till Benny stopped.

"Do you want to go sit down now?" He asked.

"Sure." We went to the table we loved so very much. But just a couple minutes later, Garret sat at the table close by my left. He didn't know we were there until he looked around. He spotted me and smiled in the most creepy way ever. I looked back at Benny quickly, having a sickening feeling he was looking for me.

Benny looked at me. "What else do you want to do here?"

"Uh, iono." I answered, only half listening.

"Should we just go to my house?" He asked. I turned back to Garret, who was still looking at me. He bit his lip and checked me out slowly. When he eyes went back to mine, he winked. I whipped back at Benny.

"Yea, that would be fine." I quickly stood. Benny raised an eyebrow at my fast responce and stood.

"Yo, you okay, E?"

"Yea, just, uh, have a little headache, that's all."

"Oh, and I'm sure these lights aren't helping either. C'mon, let's get you home." He grabbed my hand and we went to the door. Then he stopped.

"Benny?"

" Hang on. I think I'm gonna pee my pants." He said. I laughed and went to the nearest table as he ran to the bathroom, putting my hands on the table. But then, the creepy photographer sat by me.

"So, you told him yet?" He purred.

"Look, I'm not interested. I'm sorry, but please go hit on someone else." I said, not meeting eyes.

"I don't want someone else. You caught my eye. I'm the sort of person that always gets what he wants." He reached out and took my hand. I took it away, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Maybe if I put some other pictures in with yours and the others copys, then you will consider my offer." My face turned really hot. He smirked. He caught my hand again. I moved it. He leaned in really close to my ear.

"Anything, Ethan. I'll do anything to get you in bed with me." He whispered.

"I really want you to leave, Garret." He moved in front of me, looking me in the eyes in the most weird way that grossed me out.

"And how are you planning on getting rid of me?"

"How about you leave the boy alone, perv. He doesn't want you, you're just making him uncomfortable." Benny said, all of the sudden here. Garret stood and glared at Benny.

"It's not called uncomfortable, nerd. It's called hard."

"Benny, let's just leave." I said quietly. He didn't hear me.

"Look, _Garret_, I think it would be best to leave. He's taken." He took a step closer to Garret. I panicked. They were in punching range.

"Ever heard of the boy who dated two boys? That's him, if he would just really listen to me." Garret turned to me a little.

"Leave, now, before you won't get the chance." Benny growled. Garret looked at me.

"You want me to leave as much as this guy does?" He asked. I nodded. He looked down.

"You know how to contact me, in case you chance your mind." He said sadly, before walking away, making sure he bumped into Benny while he passed. Benny looked furious and worried.

"Can you tell me what all that was about?" He asked, scary calm. I told him everything, taking out the business card in the story. I threw it away when I finished. Benny looked murderous.

"Well, it's a good thing he already left." He said, voice cracking in affort to stay calm.

"Benny, I'm sorry, I didn't like it. I didn't ask for-"

"It's fine. But I think we should go home now." After a minute, I nodded and we went to his house.

**_Oh! We have some lust coming up! Tune in next time! ~TrampledRose_**


	6. Tonight Is Not Quite Over

**_The sixth installment of Prom! I watched a MBAV ep last night, and saw Ethan use his left hand for a lot of stuff. I think he's left handed like me! Anyway, I hope your ready for a little... action, okay? I do not own MBAV, blah blah blah... READ ON!_**

_Prom_

_Tonight Is Not Quite Over_

~Ethan's P.O.V.~

"Tonight was great." I said as me and Benny walked in my house. Whether we met turn-off Garret, got beat up, and had small bladders or not. Dad and Jane were both at their friend's house, and mom was at a business meeting then going to Wonda's house for bunco, or something. She wasn't gonna be home till around 1:30.

"Yes, it is." Benny said. Wait. I noticed his error and raised an eyebrow. Benny smirked as he shut ther door to my room behind us. I looked at him, surprised. Benny took steps towards me until I was against the wall.

"Benny?" I asked shakily. He leaned in until our lips were brushing.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop." He whispered. I didn't respond. Of course I wanted it! What a stupid question! "Ethan?" He asked. I bit my lip, almost his too, still meeting Benny's intence gaze.

"Yea?"

"The night doesn't have to be over so soon." He breathed. His sweet breath washed over me. I closed my eyes and let us kiss. He soon made it heated, pressing his body against mine and his fingers twisting in my hair. I put my hands on his shoulders waiverly and pulled him closer to me.

He moved us over to my bed and laid us down so I was under him. Soon, it was more of a french kiss as his tongue slithered out of his mouth and I repeated him. I don't think we've ever kissed like that. His hand moved under my jacket and tank top and lightly drew circles around my chest until I moaned. Then the jacket was off. The tank slowly followed. His lips moved down to my neck, drawing another moan from me.

"Yours too." I breathed, already reaching for it. He helped it off and pressed against me. The skin contact made me moan once again. He grinned and returned to kissing me passionately. His hands moved down to my pants and worked on getting them off. I panted, in need of the breath he allowed me to grab.

Then I heard the door open. A loud gasp brought Benny back to reality and he jumped off of me.

"M-mom! I-I can exp-plain." I stampered out, sitting up. Benny was just sitting there, face red and looking everywhere but my mom.

"Ethan, Benny, what do you think you're _doing_?" She asked weakly. We didn't answer. I looked at her to see her thinking face.

"I will be right back. Do _not_ move or Benny will be out of here." She said before leaving. I looked at Benny.

"She's calling your dad to ask what she should do." He said, still not looking at me.

"How-"

"Mind reading spell. It works as long as I don't look at a person." I was impressed.

"Tell me what's happening." I said.

"She just got the phone... dialing his number... she told him." He looked down in embarrassment. My face felt hot as well.

"He said that there was nothing to do but give us our privacy." Benny said looking up in surprise.

"_Really_?" I asked, a bit stunned myself. Then Benny turned red again. "What?"

"He said 'At least we don't have to worry about Ethan getting a girl pregnant.' " I blushed too.

"It's true, though." I commented. "I can't believe he's okay with it." I mused. Benny laughed and looked at me.

"You just broke con-"

"I know. The phone calls over. She'll be coming up soon." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, E."

"It's fine." Just then, mom showed up at the door... with sheets in her hands. Both me and Benny looked at her, stunned. Face pale, she put them down at the foot of my bed by Benny.

"G-goodnight, boys." She said faintly, then went downstairs, closing the door behind her. I glanced at Benny. He burst out laughing, and I repeated him. He stopped and kissed me, a small smile still lingering about his face.

~oOvVvOo~

I woke up the next morning with Benny in my bed, spooning me, both of us wrapped in the dirty covers, but that was all we were wearing. I got up slowly as not to wake him and made it to the shower.

After that, I crept back into my room only to bump into Benny, a blanket clad around his waist.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said. He smiled and cloaked us both in the blanket.

"It's fine. Happy anniversary." I smiled.

"You too." He gave me a wry smile and looked down.

"You're all wet." He stated warmly.

"I took a shower. And you should too." He grinned and took the blanket off of him. He went to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you downstairs!" He called. I agreed and got dressed before heading to the kitchen. Mom was there waiting and reading the paper with her coffee. I fixed two bowls of cereal and sat down with one. Mom peeked over her paper.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked faintly.

"Um... enough." I answered honestly. She moaned in disgust.

"Did you change out the sheets?"

"Benny did, I think." She nodded. "What happened with bunco?"

"Cancelled."

"Mom... do you hate me?" She put her coffee down.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm gay."

"Well, I don't like the idea, but I still love you, Ethan. Nothing can change that." She reached out and took my cheek in her hand.

"Yea, E, what a stupid question." Benny's voice rang behind me before grabbing the cereal and sitting beside me. Mom's face hardened slightly and she went back to her paper.

I waited for someone to break the tension that Benny was unaware of.

"Was lastnight the first time..." Mom asked, trailing off. Benny looked up.

"Yep."

"And you two are a thing?" She asked feebly. Benny reached for my hand under the table. When we touched, he raised it so mom could see.

"Four months today." Mom's face was white as snow.

"O-okay, then." She went silent. Benny didn't let go of my hand as we ate. Mom soon stood.

"I need to go to work. Bye, Ethan, love you. Um, bye, Benny." She said akwardly before leaving. I looked at Benny.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged, then smirked.

"I have ideas..." He trailed off as his hands grabbed my waist and pulled me out of my seat, replacing me on his lap. I was instantly aroused from the bump I felt. We heard a faint "oh" and looked out the window. Mom looked embarrassed and walked away from the window. I felt red faced, as Benny was. Then he smirked again at me.

"She knew it. I knew she knew it." He chuckled. I playfully smacked his head.

"You're terrible." I giggled. His lips met mine. I moved to put my hands on his chest, but a hand restrited them. Benny's free hand roamed around until he was massaging me. I moaned and arched my back-for the umpteenth time since we got home- in pleasure. He grew a habit of not letting my hands touch him. I thought he didn't like it at first, but he just wanted to tease me.

I pulled my hands with a groan. "Stop." He let go with a chuckle. I put my hands gently on his chest again, and growled in his mouth when his hands approached them. He laughed out loud and put them on my waist, trying to pull me closer.

I pulled away and leaned back against the table. He panted and leaned forward, giving me a more feverent kiss. But I tilted my head side-ways.

"I love you, Benny. But we _do_ need to breathe." He smiled.

"I barely noticed." I shook my head.

"How about the park? That's a good place." He nodded and let me stand.

After getting ready, I reached in my jacket pocket. I felt something and drew it out. It was a blank business card. I turned it over, then dropped it with a gasp.

212-8675. You know who it is.

I shivered at shoved it deep in the trash can. Benny came downstairs, ready to go to the park.

"Ethan? You okay? You look pale." He said. I shook my head.

"Just thought I saw a spider. But it was a fuzzy." He laughed at me, then grabbed my hand.

"Then let's go." We set off.

When we got there, we sat on a bench, watching the children on the playground.

"Remember that time you fell off the monkeybars?" Benny suddenly said. I remembered and relived the moment, watching the blurry 6 year old me on the monkeybars in front of me, blurry 6 year old Benny behind me.

"And you were crying and screaming for your Gramma, but I was laughing." I noted. He turned pink.

"You're nose was bleeding! I was six! I thought you were dying!" I laughed at him and his excuses, but they were true. When I looked at Benny, he looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"You know we're never gonna be able to have kids together." He said, not looking at me.

"Well, we could adopt. And besides, we could have as much sex as we want." His frown didn't budge. I felt alarmed. Maybe it wasn't enough for him? What if he wanted a girlfriend? And if I wasn't enough for him?

"I need to use the bathroom." He said, suddenly standing. I covered my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not a girl. Then you wouldn't be sad." His hands lifted my fallen face.

"Ethan, that's not it. I'm happy with you. But I really need to pee all of the sudden." A small smile crept on my face.

"I'll be right here." He walked away after a small kiss on my cheek. I shoved my hands in my pockets. My face paled as I felt a small card touch my hand. I swallowed and took it out.

Ethan Morgan, you are hard to get, but must be easy to get hard, after lastnight. So I guess I'll get you a way I didn't want to. Good thing Benny said his good byes already.

I swallowed again and looked around. A shadow hid behind a tree close by. I pretended I didn't see it. But it moved in the light. Of course, it was Garret.

"We meet again, my love." He purred. I tried to dart, but he grabbed my hand and covered my eyes. I shook it off, and looked around. I wasn't in the park anymore, but a house.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Garret said.

**_Oh, don't we hate him, the dreadful Garret. ~TrampledRose_**


	7. The Humble Abode

**_Fill in! Garret just kidnapped Ethan while Benny was in the bathroom at the park. Now, we begin. I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this._**

_Prom_

_The Humble Abode_

~Garret's P.O.V.~

I frowned as Ethan began to tremble and cry. I wrapped my arms around him, in what I hoped to be a comforting manor.

"Ethan, crying is for weak people. That nerd will be fine, and I will have you." He sank to his knees, covering his face and leaning away from me.

"Shut up! I hate you! How could you do this to me? You monster!" I sighed impatiently.

"Get off the floor. Let's sit somewhere that you're supposed to." I picked him up by the shoulders then bridle-style. He thrashed and screamed. When I got him sitting in the kitchen, he kept his head down. This made me angry.

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

We went back and forth for a while. I got pissed and put a silence spell on him.

"Yes, I c-" He looked up at me, alarmed and slightly annoyed. I laughed darkly.

"Too annoying for a conversation, if you ask me." He glared at me with those dark eyes. They were so beautiful, really. I was so attracted by them.

"Just don't start that again." I took the spell off of him. He opened his mouth.

"-and I only love Benny!" He cried out, then covered his mouth, as if he knew he said something wrong. Which, he did, very much so.

"Only? _Just_ him? Is that all?" I let the anger be obvious.

"Wait, I didn't m-"

"Just shut up." I interrupted him and kissed him. He writhed and wiggled, trying to push me away. I pushed myself forward, yearning for more. He screamed against my lips, making me jump back. He tried to stand, but I grabbed his hips and forced him down. He noticed I didn't take my hands off of him and whimpered.

"Let me go." He breathed.

"No. I like you a lot, Ethan. I'll do anything to make you love me." I kissed him again.

~Benny's P.O.V.~

When I got out, I tried to apologize to Ethan for taking so long. But he wasn't there. I looked around, then behind me, but Ethan didn't show. I looked down and saw a card. I read it and gasped, looking around. Ethan was gone. Garret had him, I knew it. I growled to myself, then put a hand over my eyes. The card slipped from my hand. When I removed the hand, I was in a house.

"Please, s-stop." I heard a cry from the room over. It was Ethan and I knew it. I tip-toed over to peek in the room and gasped at what I saw.

Garret was on top of Ethan. His shirt was missing and his pants were down to his knees. Garret slapped Ethan across the face.

"Shut up!" He said. Ethan didn't say anything. My blood pounded in my ears. I felt sparks flickering out of the tips of my fingers. I put a ball of fire in my hands and threw it at Garret.

"OW!" He turned to me, face red and the hand reaching for Ethan's crotch sizzling.

"GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted, thowing another. He dodged it and threw one at me. I moved out of the way, but I was distracted my Ethan's face. His eyes shone with tears, hs lips was bleeding, and his cheek was red, but every other area was pale. Time slowed down. I had to keep him safe. Nothing will happen to him.

Everything came back, and I dodged another fire ball. A plan was forming in my head. Genious one too.

"I said, get away from him!" I shouted again. He stood and lunged at me. I threw him away and grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I- Benny, look out!" I whipped my hand back and slapped him back again. Then I picked Ethan up bridal-style and carried him out, summoning mine and gramma's emergency magic car. I put him in the back seat as the door opened for him. I was suddenly in the driver's seat, stepping on the gas. But Garret was right behind us. I didn't care.

"_Clone Ethan Morgan."_ I said in Latin. Another Ethan was in the passenger's seat.

"What the hell?" My Ethan said.

"Get down." I said. "I have a plan." I heard him shuffle down as we came to road. I pulled over to the side and the clone Ethan opened the door and ran into the woods.

"Stay down." I said to Ethan as I got out. "ETHAN?!" I shouted into the woods. Garret pulled up behind me. "ETHAN, HE'S COMING! R-" Garret touched my shoulder and I froze. Oh, a freeze-tag spell. He ran out in front of me laughing. He can have his clone Ethan. I don't care.

"Benny?" Ethan whispered and touched my waist. I took a deep breath, as I needed air.

"Freeze-Tag Spell. But he's got our clone. I have you, so let's go home." I got in the back with him and let the car drive itself. I wanted to hold Ethan. He cuddled into my side, and I could feel his trembling.

"Ethan, it's okay. You're safe with me. I love you."

"I love you more." He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled into his hair. His breath came even and warm on my chest, and I knew he was asleep. But I couldn't bring myself to let go of him.

**_There you have it! Next Chapter is last! ~TrampledRose_**


	8. Fair Game

**_This is the last chapter of Prom, so please review one last time and tell me you liked (or not liked) it! I do not own MBAV, nor am I getting paid for this_**

_Prom_

_Fair Game_

~Garret's P.O.V.~

I grabbed Ethan out of the woods and carried him out of them. He didn't resist me, for once. I put him in the passenger seat of the camero and hopped in, putting it in reverse and backing up in the garage. Ethan was still and silent, copying me when I got out. I went though the door and went to my - our - room, and Ethan laid next to me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked testingly.

"You, maybe." He grinned at my surprise.

"_Ostende mihi faciem tuam arte*_!" I sheiked. A bubble popped on his forehead that came out of my finger, and I knew he was a copy. A fake. Not Ethan. He smiled seductively toward me and grabbed my pants, making me gasp. His grinned grew. I crawled unto him, and listened, savoring his slight moan. He was just like the real Ethan, with Benny.

"You'll keep me, right?" I heard my Ethan say, frightened. I stroked his hair.

"Should I?"

"If you want an Ethan, you can only have me."

"I'm fine with that. Will you stay with me?"

"Yes." He whispered. I looked up to the sky.

"Fair game, Benjaimin Weir. Fair game."

_~Benny's P.O.V.~_

When we got back to his house, I picked Ethan up, as he was still sleeping soundly. My ears started ringing.

_"Fair game, Benjaimin Weir. Fair game."_

I heard a familiar voice, but it was softer then earlier. I smiled smally and looked at the sky.

"Keep him. Now we both have what we want. Fairwell, Friend."

_"I will. Thank you. And likewise to you, Friend."_

The ringing was gone. I carried Ethan to the door and tried to turn the handle, but found I couldn't. But it suddenly opened, then Ethan's hand dropped back on his stomach. He opened one eye.

"Were you talking to Garret?"

"Yes. Sorry to wake you, babe."

"It's fine." He kissed my shoulder slightly. "Let's just stay home for the day. I don't feel like the park again."

"Alright. But please remember, Ethan," I said as I walked inside, kicking the door closed behind us. "you ARE safe now, I promise. You heard that conversation. He's happy with his you. And same here for mine." He smiled and kissed me.

"So, we all got our happy ending, then, didn't we?"

"I suppose we did."

After all of this, we got some pizza, then went to his room.

He locked the door behind us.

**_Thank's for stay to the end, my beautiful readers! Stay happy! And In Bethan We Trust! ~TrampledRose_**


End file.
